Not For The Life Of Me
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: Sequel to Where is Your Boy Tonight? Mandy and Darren are trying to break up Sonny and Chad. Plus a lot of music from my current obsession, Thoroughly Modern Millie. Or TMM for short Rate K plus for slight cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So peeps wassup? This is my sequel to Where Is Your Boy Tonight? (WIYBT) I have recently started to be a huge fan of Thoroughly Modern Millie and well, the song Not For The Life Of Me fit well with this plot. It's complicated but my best summary is: Chad and Sonny are finally together. Everyone's telling them how in love with them the other is. Then Mandy comes back and even though she was never mean, she really wants Chad back and will do whatever it takes. Darren (Sonny's exboyfriend) is also back and also was never mean, but wants Sonny back. This story is going to be way longer than the last! Sadly, that means much more drama. So it starts out with a week after where WIYBT ended. Mr Condor had given everyone winter break. The Christmas Party is over with too.**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC though I wish I did. Also I don't own Not For The Life Of Me or Forget About The Boy**

* * *

Sonny's POV

"So Sonshine, are you going to be in the talent competition Mr. Condor is hosting?" Chad asked sitting next to me on the sofa of my apartment. All shows had stopped filming for two weeks for winter break, and because of the talent competition.

I'd never really thought about it, I loved to sing and write songs. But they've never heard me. What if I'm not good? What if they all laugh at me? Stop it Sonny! They'll love you, just do whatever you want to do. It's your life damn it! (srry for the language lol)

"Yeah, I was going to sing a song I wrote. It's, well it's about how I always wanted to live in New York. My dream was to become a broadway star, but being on So Random! is a much better oportunity," I sighed dreamily as I imagined myself on stage singing. I was lying about So Random! being better, nothing beat being on Broadway.

Yes, when I was little I'd wanted to be on Broadway. The thought of preforming live where you have one shot at each emotion, no do-overs. I loved to play improvisational games at home, I was preparing for Broadway stardom. Yet, I ended up on the other end of the acting scale, in Hollywood. I loved So Random! but Chad was right, it wasn't really acting. Then again, neither was Mackenzie Falls. Real acting is when you don't get to start over if you mess up, you keep going and make it up along the way. It's much harder but it's much more fun.

"Oh really? And just why is So Random! better?" he smirked. I could tell by the playful look on his face what he wanted me to say, so I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Well I made so many friends Grady, Nico, Tawni, Zora, Marshal, and even Portlyn! And I love making people laugh, more people know your name because you're on television!" I smiled, waiting for him to realize I hadn't mentioned him at all.

The laughter in his eyes grew solemn. I chuckled, he looked down at me quizically. "And of course if it weren't for So Random! I would never have met my wonderful boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper," I said taking his hand.

"That's my girl," he laughed, "And you do know the talent competition is tonight." I gasped, I only had till tonight to practice. And it was already two in the afternoon. I had to get ready!

"Oh, well then I better start getting ready. You're welcome to stay or leave," I said getting up and rushing into my room.

I found the CD that had the music for the song, I put it in the CD player and began to belt it. I only sang it a few times though, as to not injure my voice. By about five o'clock I had everything ready.

Make up. Check. Hair. Check. Cute Outfit. Check. Music. Check.

I never did here Chad leave, but he wouldn't have sat in the living room for four hours would he? Oh well time to get going!

Chad's POV

I listened to Sonny sing the song once, she sounded beautiful. But when she started singing for a second time I decided I better get out of there. I was going to sing a song tonight too. A song she was all too familiar with.

"Chaddy!" a shrill voice called as Mandy rushed up to me hugged me then kissed my cheek. How many times had I told her I had a girlfriend? Ugh she was hopeless, I tried being nice but it was heartbreak time.

"Listen up Mandy. I'm telling you one last time, I'm not interested in you anymore. I tried being nice but that isn't working so just leave me alone. I'm done with you. My girlfriend and I are quite happy," I said pushing her off of me. I must've pushed her a little too hard because she almost fell over. Her happy expression went unfazed.

"Haha," she laughed, "That's what you think! Who's your girlfriend?" Her heart isn't broken?

"You don't need to know," I growled making my way towards the Commissary where the contest was being held. As I walked in my eyes fell upon Sonny. She looked stunning. She had her hair straightened with a strapless purple dress that fluttered just above her knees. When she saw me her eyes lit up and she ran over.

I was aware that Mandy was behind me but frankly I didn't care. I couldn't ignore Sonny! "Chad! So what do you think?" she giggled spinning in a circle to show it off completly.

I smiled and hugged her gently, "You look beautiful Sonny, like always." She kissed my cheek then skipped away to her blonde castmate Tawni.

"Oh so Sonny Munroe is your girlfriend?" Mandy said from behind me. I just ignored her, if I didn't answer maybe she would go away?

Mandy walked over to my side as Mr. Condor walked on stage. "Helloooo Condor Studios!" he yelled into the microphone. Everyone cheered except for Mandy. She was just staring at Sonny with a deathly look in her eyes.

"Well firstly I would like to thank everyone for coming. And I want to give a shoutout to Mandy Richardson (A/N: I think that's her last name..) a former cast member of So Random! for being here tonight. Hi Mandy!" he said waving. She immediatly averted her glares from Sonny to Mr. Condor.

"O.K. first up we have Dakota who is going to be singing Somwhere Over The Rainbow," he continued. Everyone cheered halfheartedly.

That song was so overused and Dakota was evil, so the only reason we bothered to cheer was so we weren't fired. She went up on stage and sang, I tuned her out after the first few words because if I had listened I have a feeling my ear drums would've exploded. She was terrible.

After Dakota was Tawni who did her rubber pencil gag, then Devon who did a very interesting impression of Spongebob Squarepants (she was quite good actually), then Nico and Grady did a speed eating contest. Finally it was Sonny's turn. I clapped the loudest I possibley could, even though I'd already heard the song I knew it would sound ten million times better when she sang it now.

"Hi everyone!" she said in her usual perky voice, "When I was little, I dreamt of New York and Broadway, so I wrote this song about that. I really hope you like it."

Everyone fell silent as we stared up at her. Soft music began to play, then as if she were an angel she began to sing.

_I studied all the pictures in magazines and books._

_I memorized the subway map too._

_It's one block north to Macy's and two to Brothers Brooks._

_Manhattan I prepared for you._

_You certainly are different,_

_Than what they have back home._

_Where nothing is over three stories high._

_And no ones in a hurry or wants to roam._

_But I do, though they wonder why._

_They said I would soon be good and lonely._

_They said I would sing the homesick blues._

_So I always have a ticket in my pocket,_

_A ticket home to do with as I choose._

The music became louder and she started to sing again.

_Burn the bridge, bet the store._

_Baby's coming home no more._

_Not for the life of me._

_Break the lock, post my bail._

_Done my time I'm outta jail._

_Not for the life of me._

_A life that's gotta be more than a one light town_

_Where the light is always red._

_Gotta be more than old ghost town_

_Where the ghost ain't even dead._

_Clap your hands just-a-because_

_Don't you know that where I am ain't where I was._

_Not for the life of me._

_Ba-do-di-oh_

_Not for the life of_

_Not for the life of_

_Not for the life of me._

As she finished singing everyone started cheering madly. It was beautiful. I turned to Mandy to see her reaction, surprised to find she was no longer there.

"That was beautiful Sonny. Next up we have Mandy Richardson," Mr. Condor said with a large smile. Sonny rushed over to me and jumped into my arms.

I smiled into her hair not noticing the death glares Mandy was shooting at us from the stage.

She was going to sing too, I knew because I heard her little speech before she started.

"I wrote this song earlier today. I, well, I found out my ex boyfriend is over me and well. I just got inspired to write this."

I pulled away from Sonny, by ex boyfriend I knew she meant me, and I had to hear this song. I knew Mandy could sing, but I hadn't expected this.

_No canary in a tree for me,_

_This canary's ready to fly free_

_He's nothing but an albatross_

_No great loss_

_Doublecrosser_

_Forget about the boy_

_Pull the plug_

_Ain't he the one that pulled the rug_

_He's lower than an alley cat_

_Dirty rat_

_And I flatter_

_Forget about the boy_

_Forget about the boy_

_Forget about the boy_

_And in the moonlight_

_Don't you think about him_

_Sister, your much better off without him_

_You can blow the blues a kiss goodbye_

_And put the sun back in the sky_

_For when he comes crawlin'_

_I ain't fallin_

_Shout hooray and halleluh!_

_Now me and mister wrong are through_

_I'll find myself another beau_

_Who I know is no rover_

_Forget about the boy_

_Forget about the boy_

_Forget about-_

_Jimmy, oh Jimmy, Jimmy_

I cheered and cheered! But I was confused, did she say Jimmy? Oh well, I had to admit it was fantastic!

Mandy's POV

My plan was set into action.

By substituting Chad's name with Jimmy nobody would suspect a thing....


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: We're still at the talent competition for this one! BTW Darren has decided to stay longer, but Sonny doesn't know that. She thought he left. I gotta thank TeddyLuver and kayalex for being my only two reviewers! I don't mind if you put me on story alert and don't review because it still shows that your enjoying it, but I certainly appreciate it much more when you review so I am asking nicely for a review from anyone who enjoys it, I totally don't mind anonymus reviews but if you're just too lazy to sign in please set your username as your name so I can reply to you! **

**Sorry for any misspellings, I don't have spell check with what I'm using and I don't really want a beta.... so yeah.....**

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC**

* * *

Chad's POV

As Mr. Condor said my name I hesitantly took the stage. When I did I was blinded by the light shinig on me, this is why I'm not a stage actor!

"Uh hi everyone," I stuttered clearing my throat, "This song is well close to my heart and I know it's close to Sonny's heart too. I am aware that there has been a lot of singing tonight but I just have to share this song."

_Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman_

_Maybe he won't find out what I know,_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

_When I wake up, I'm willing to take my chances on_

_The hope I forget that you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you (for you so)_

_You need him, I could be him_

_I could be an accident but I'm still trying_

_And that's more than I can say for him._

_Where is your boy tonight I hope he is a gentleman._

_Maybe he won't find out what I know,_

_You were the last good thing about this part of town._

I heard cheers fill the room, suddenly I realized why Sonny dreamt of broadway. You never got this kind of cheering and support from acting on television, and to tell you the truth I really did like the feeling the applause gave me. Sonny was near tears and Mandy was glaring at her. Seriously Mandy and her glaring!

I realized I had been just standing there for a while so, embarrased, I rushed off stage over to Sonny. She hugged me and whispered, "How did you know I'd heard the song?" "I just did Sonshine."

After everyone had voted for the winner Mr. Condor returned to the stage.

"And the winner is, Sonny Munroe!" he yelled. Sonny screamed and rushed up to recieve her trophy. I smiled to myself, she really deserved this. If she never got to go to broadway at least she would have this memory.

"Thanks! Thanks so much!" she said fighting back tears as she walked off stage back over to me. "Chad! I did it! I won!" she said.

I hugged her close to me, "I knew you would Sonny. You fully deserve that trophy!"

"Oh but we have an anouncement to be made," Mr. Condor said. I groaned, I really wanted to get on to the party part, I had a special surprise for Sonny.

Suddenly a tall boy with dark black hair and olive green eyes approached the microphone, "Sonny. I have to tell you something. I love you."

Sonny's mouth dropped open, she covered it with her hand. I defensivly put my arm around her waist, this guy had another thing coming if he thought he was taking my Sonny.

I heard snickering from behind me, it was Mandy no doubt. "D-darren?" she said pressing closer to me.

I knew by the fact that she was shaking that she didn't want me to leave, so I tightened my grip to reassure her.

"Yes Sonny. It's me. Come back to Wisconsin with me! You left so much behind, we all miss you. Especially me," he said walking down off the stage and over to us. Sonny started to shake even more.

"N-no D-darren. When I left I didn't intend to come back so soon, and I-I'm s-sorry but I d-don't l-love you," she said pressing even closer to me, if that was possible.

He gave he a look of disgust then grunted. Mr. Condor sensed what was happening and immediatly announced, "Well now you may feel free to mingle."

Luckily almost everyone ignored us and being to mingle, except for Tawni Portlyn and Mandy. Darren looked at me, then at Sonny.

"Who's this?" he asked disgustedly. Sonny smiled at me and then glared at Darren, "My boyfriend Chad. Now if you'll excuse me," she said, but he cut her off with a loud laugh.

"Ha! Chad Dylan Cooper? The serial dater? The Hollywood Heartbreaker?" he laughed menacingly.

I stiffened, ready to punch this guy, but Sonny calmed me down. "You know what Darren, leave bot of us alone." she said.

He grunted once more and walked back to the stage, going behind the curtain.

I turned to Sonny, "Thanks for not leaving with him."

"Why would I leave everything I have here?" she smiled. I took her hand and led her over to the dance floor.

We enjoyed a lot of dances, then I took her outside to a beautiful night scene.

"Chad, I know you already know but I really love you," she said leaning into me and looking out at the San Fernando Valley view we had, if it weren't for the smog in the air it would be breathe taking.

"Sonny I love you too," I said looking down at her. She smiled up at me, we leaned forward when suddenly...........

"AGH!!!!" came a scream from inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This took me so much longer than it should have. If you want to know why this took me so long it's because of one simple thing, Procrastination (or however it's spelled)!!!! Unlike the summary says, another big thing is Sonny's broadway dream. Which is going to become very important in the next few chapters.**

**Anyway I've spent the past week or so watching YouTube videos, I found some hilarious ones!!! I love the Lazer Collection by Dom Fera and almost all of Nigahiga's videos. Sorry, haha I know you really don't care! :)**

**Disclaimer: NO MORE DISCLAIMERS FOR THE REST OF MY STORY! I PROMISE!!!! **

* * *

Sonny's POV

"AGH!!!" someone screamed. It sounded like Darren! Well that jerk deserves it... but I still should go check out what's going on. I sadly pulled away from Chad and walked back inside, he followed behind.

"Get. It. Off. ME!!!" someone yelled. Sure enough Darren came rushing out from behind the curtain. What I saw was just too funny.

Darren was running around on stage screaming, saying for us to get something off of him when I could in fact see nothing, and he was screaming!

Not wanting to go help him I nudged Chad forward. He shook his head laughing. I let out a frustrated sigh and walked up to the stage.

"Darren! Darren stop running!" I yelled grabbing him by the sleeve of his suit, "What are you talking about?"

"T-the s-spider on m-my shoulder," he whimpered. I rolled my eyes and flicked the microscopic spider off of his shoulder.

"Better now?" I said sarcastically. He nodded and led me back stage.

"Sonny I know your with Chad but please I just want one more chance," he begged taking my hand in his.

I should've pulled my hand away but my good nature came through, "I'll give you one chance, and only as friends."

He smiled bigger than he ever had. "Wanna dance?" he asked leading me towards the dance floor.

I nodded, we weaved through the crowd of people. I scanned them for Chad but I couldn't find him anywhere. The song that was playing stopped. The next song that played was one of those sappy love song type things. I really wanted to be dancing with Chad right now.

I tried to ignore the lyrics and just dance with Darren but I just couldn't. I broke from his grasp and fled from the dance floor, he followed close behind. Darren grabbed my arm and turned be around.

"Sonny? Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, "Yes but I just can't do it. I... that song it just.... reminded me of when we were together and I... I love Chad and I don't think I can do this."

He stood there, taking everything in. I saw the slightest hint of a smile form on his lips, then it quickly vanished. "What can't you do? You can't stand to be without me?" he said leading me outside to the place I'd been with Chad.

"No Darren it's not that. I can't be around you, it's so hard for me to remember all of our good times! I don't feel anything towards you but I just like the privacy I once had and the romantic person you were," I sighed, fighting back the tears threating to fall.

Chad's POV

"And the romantic person you were," Sonny said close to crying. I had been watching their conversation secretly, but that was the last straw.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm not romantic enough Miss Sonshine!" I snapped walking over to them. But at her pleading look I stopped.

"Sonny I'm sorry, please don't take that the wrong way! I can... I can change I promise I'll do everything for you," I sighed hugging her. Darren's face twisted into a scowl at my sudden act of kindness.

She started to let the tears fall freely into my shirt. I didn't mind though, as long as it was me and not Darren.

"Thanks C-Chad b-but I love you the way you are," she stuttered between sobs. I stroked her hair gently trying to calm her, her sobs mellowed into hiccups and she pulled away.

"I have to go," she said rushing back into the Commissary. I turned my full anger to Darren.

"What was that about?" I screamed at him.

"She agreed to dance with me is all, I can't help it if she still loves me. She just doesn't want to admit it. Face the facts Chad Dylan Cooper, your girlfriend is going to come back to Wisconsin with me. And leave you behind," he said with a sly smile, poking my chest. I swiped his hand away and glowered.

"I don't think so, I'm pretty sure that when she said 'I don't feel anything towards you' she meant it," I hissed walking back into the party, I had to find Sonny.

"Sonny! Sonny!" I yelled, but it was pointless. I could barely hear myself over the blaring music. "Chad? If you're looking for Sonny she's in her dressing room," Mandy said walking over to me.

I nodded and walked out of the room, Mandy followed close behind. "What happened to her? She's really upset," Mandy asked, struggling to keep up with my pace.

"Why do you care? I thought you hated her?" I asked turning the corner towards Sonny's set.

"Well she went over to me and said that if I wanted you I could have you," Mandy replied simply, "And as much as I would love that, I felt bad. I feel like this is my fault."

I turned to Mandy, there was the girl I knew. "Mandy, I'm so glad the old you is still in there, but Sonny lied. I'm so into Sonny, I just... I couldn't," I said in an almost whisper, I was sure hoping Mandy was getting back to normal after seeing that trying to break me and Sonny up was pointless.

She nodded and motioned for me to open the door to Sonny's dressing room. I hesitantly placed a hand on the door knob and opened it slowly.

"S-Sonny?" I called, she was sat on the couch watching something on television. As I walked over I could see that it was So Random!

"Why are you in here when you could be at the party? And why did you tell Mandy she could have me?" I questioned softly placing my hand on her shoulder.

She sniffed, I could tell she'd been crying, and began to speak. Her voice was weak. "I'm so confused, I m-miss Wisconsin b-but I l-love Hollywood. I'm considering going back, a-and we can't be together. I-I'm sorry," she cried standing up and walking to her vanity.

"No Sonny! Don't leave here please. Why would you go back with Darren? And what about So Random!? Why can't we be together! Sonny... please just tell me the truth, I can take it," I pleaded walking over to her.

Sonny's POV

"No Sonny! Don't leave here please. Why would you go back with Darren? And what about So Random!? Why can't we be together? Sonny... please just tell me the truth, I can take it," Chad pleaded, his eyes soft.

I was about to answer when I heard a cough from the doorway, there stood Mandy. "I know it's not my place to speak but Sonny, if I were you I'd stay here. I mean So Random! is the best thing ever, I was foolish to leave it. Not to mention Chad, he's a great guy and he loves you. Take it from me, please Sonny understand from someone who made the mistake of leaving all this. Take it from someone who already made that mistake, there's no turning back. And it'll be the biggest mistake you'll ever make. I was exactly like you Sonny, discovered from a video I made on the internet back home in Wisconsin. Yes, I'm from Wisconsin. We have the same story, except that I left everything. Don't make that mistake. I left for the same reason too, because of an old boyfriend trying to get me to leave."

I was dumbfounded. This girl, who since she got here has tried to ruin everything for me, wanted me to stay. She was warning me, and I figured it was a warning worth taking. I couldn't leave everything, not to mention how that would effect Chad. Losing two girls he loved the exact same way, he'd never date again! I couldn't do that to Chad, I love him.

"Ok, Mandy. Thank you," I whispered walking over to her, we hugged. "Truce?" she asked. I nodded.

She'd done such a nice thing for me, I had to do something for her. After all, I'm the reason she isn't with Chad right now.

"I probably don't have the ability to make this offer but... Mandy how'd you like to come back to So Random?" I asked cheerily, breaking the hug.

Her face lit up, "I'd love to! I am guest starring this week but I'd love to stay so much longer."

"I'll talk to Marshal, after all, we could use another fun person around here," I smiled.

Chad walked over to us, "I'm going to go, you two become aquainted." He walked out the door back to the party.

After a lot of talk about how cool it would be to have her back, we decided to get some sleep.

"How'd you like to come to my house for the night?" I offered. Mandy agreed.

When we arrived there my phone buzzed.

I looked at the message:

_From: Mom  
Time Sent: 10:45 PM  
Message: Sonny, Darrens here! He says you broke his heart and he's going back to Wisconsin. We need to talk._

I gulped at the message, Mandy read it too. We exchanged worried glances. Sure Darren was just trying to get me into trouble for not going back with him, and he knew that. But my mom didn't, and as anyone who's met her knows. My mom only believes the first story she hears.

* * *

**And sorry if you liked the Mandy/Sonny/Chad love triangle rivalry but that is ending. It's so much easier for me to write this with them as friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I really like how this story is turning out, there's a lot of drama in this chapter so you know! I describe Southern California a bit in this chapter, and I just wanted to let you know I've lived in SoCal all of my life so I know what I'm talking about! And if there are any mistakes... blame my 'brothers' for being so loud!! My brother and his best friend are playing their Xbox and the room they are in is right under my room. (I put quotes around brothers because I consider my brother's best friend as a brother, and he considers me his sister) Also, I didn't get that many reviews for my last chapter, so I'm kinda sad! Is it like not good anymore? If it's getting boring I need for you guys to tell me or I can't make it good! Any suggestions are welcomed! In fact, more often that not, I use every suggestion I possibly can! Also I'm considering changing the rating to 'T', lemme know peeps if you think I should!**

**Request: I am asking my readers to send Everafterjunkie a message to cheer her up! Why? Because her best (fanfiction/twitter) friend, AnimalLovinKiDD, has left fanfiction and twitter! And I'm guessing that's the only way they were able to communicate (I'm only guessing so I can't say for sure) and I think we owe it too her to send her a cheer-up message! You don't have to, but it's just an idea!! I'm going to! She left because of flames, they hurt people! Before leaving a flame, please please think! It could cause a really great writer to leave!**

**Like I said, no disclaimer!!! But I do not own the song in this chapter, it's a song my friend wrote. I don't know if I think I like the song or not... I just was stuck so I got her permission to use it. Tell me what you think of it, she'd be so happy if people liked it! Please give an honest opinion though, we people aren't so fragile that we can't take a creative critisism. And I cut out over half of the song, it would've been way too long, but if you peeps like it I'll add in the rest!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Well, I'm... I'm sure we'll sort... everything out," Mandy said in a nervous cheerfulness. I could tell she was trying to convince herself, just as much as me.

"You don't know my mom, trust me. It's not going to be easy," I sighed opening the car door. Mandy and I walked up the stairs together, talking as if nothing was wrong. But the thoughts on what was going to happen were in both of our minds.

"I'm nervous, you go first," I said pushing Mandy in front of me. She pushed me back in front of her. This went on for a good fifteen minutes before I finally gave in.

"Fine I'll go first, let's hope for the best," I said crossing my fingers and turning the doorknob.

"Sonny Munroe!" my mom yelled walking over to me, at the sight of Mandy she stopped and put on a fake kindness, "Oh and who's your friend?"

"I'm Mandy Richardson, nice to meet you Miss Munroe," Mandy said, nervously shaking my mom's hand.

She smiled at the two of us, then asked Mandy to go to my room for a minute. She quickly obliged. I walked cautiously to the sofa and sat next to Darren, who was smirking.

"Mind telling me what happened?" my mom said in a calm voice. I was surprised that I wasn't being yelled at, but decided not to comment.

"Well you see Miss Munroe Sonny here," Darren began, but my mom held up her hand for him to stop.

"Darren, I've heard your side of the story already. I need to hear what Sonny has to say," she said turning her full attention on me.

I cleared my throat and played with a string hanging off my shirt. Nervously I began to speak, "W-well as you know Chad and I are dating a-and you invited Darren for a v-visit. W-well at the t-talent competition D-Darren said he loved me a-and asked me to go back to Wisconsin with h-him. I told h-him we coud be f-friends a-and he insulted Chad. He asked me to dance, and it w-was a romantic song so I just couldn't. W-we went outside and Chad came out and I told Chad that I loved him the way he is. I was confused about wether or not I wanted to go back to Wisconsin so I told Mandy she could have Chad, but then Chad, Mandy, and I sorted that out. I never intentionally hurt Darren, I promise!"

Darren was shaking his head, frowning. My mom was glaring at Darren. "Oh, well that's not even close to what Darren told me," she whispered.

"Oh it's ok, if you don't believe me. I totally understand mom," I lied. Hopefully I could get on her good side and only recieve minor punishment.

"Darren, get the hell out of my house," my mom yelled. Darren ran as fast as he possibley could out the door. Mandy slowly approached us and sat down.

"I-I'm sorry to intrude Miss Munroe, but I don't have any pajamas," she said quietly looking at her feet. I had no idea Mandy was this shy!

"I'm sure you can borrow a pair of Sonny's!" my mom replied cheerily, "And please dear, call me Connie."

Mandy smiled, she seemed a lot less nervous. We spent quite a few hours talking, playing games, watching television, and even doing each others nails! Suddenly my cell phone mooed.

I answered on the first ring, not bothering to check who it was.

"Hey Sonny!" Chad's voice said from the other line.

"What's up?" I asked, putting it on speaker so I wasn't being rude to Mandy, "By the way you're on speaker, say hi to Mandy!"

"H-hey Mandy!" he said, sounding a bit nervous. We giggled. "What's so funny?" Chad asked.

"Nothing! So why'd you call?" I asked.

"To tell you something important."

"Oh do you want me to turn it off of speaker?" I looked over to Mandy and mouthed the word 'sorry.' She smiled and mouthed back, 'It's okay.'

"No, no she's a part of this!"

I frowned through the phone. "What's going on Chad?"

"I got a threat message from Darren."

"What?! When?" Mandy and I yelled in unison.

"One minute ago, he said that if I don't cancel guest starring on your show that he's going to spread some pretty bad rumors in the magazines."

"Well then he can do that. Who cares about rumors? But how is Mandy involved?"

"He also said that he's going to convince Marshal to have Mandy replace you so that you have to go back to Wisconsin."

Mandy frowned, I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Ok, well then I guess we need to make a plan." I said, "But I'm too tired right now. Call me tomorrow?"

Chad agreed and I hung up.

"I promise I won't accept to come back if it means replacing you! The only way I'd come back is if we could all stay on the show," Mandy said, her eyes watering.

"Don't worry Mandy, I doubt Darren will have his way," I said, trying to convince myself as much as her. If there's one thing I know about Darren it's that he'd get his way no matter what.

"Well, we should get some sleep," Mandy said yawning. I agreed and we turned off the lights. I offered for her to have my bed, but she insisted on the floor.

I sighed and looked at the clock, 11:50. When I was sure Mandy and my mom were asleep, I walked out to the fire escape and looked out over the city.

I love Hollywood, but there was just too much drama. As much as I don't want to, maybe going back to Wisconsin is for the best. After all my mom and I would be back with my Granny, her health was failing and she needed somebody. My phone vibrated softly against my thigh from in my pocket.

I pulled it out to discover a message from Darren.

_From: Darren  
12:15 AM_

_You're gonna pay Sonny._

I sighed again, I really was loosing so much of what I had before Darren came. My life was falling apart, aside from Chad, Mandy, and Tawni I really didn't have any friends. What would happen if I got kicked off? Would I go back to being a nobody?

I did what I do whenever I feel a strong emotion, I sang.

_Our hopes all die somtimes,_

_Does that mean to give up the fi-i-i-ight?_

_We all try to pull through,_

_Thick and thin._

_And we all try to go with wind,_

_But we fail, sometimes._

_See the moments where we could be,_

_Smarter and wiser again._

_Where our choices don't always lead us,_

_When we can't decided on our own._

_Does that mean to give up the throne-one-one?_

_So many, many pitfulls_

_When we try to pull through._

_So many, many downfalls,_

_When we do the best we can do._

_So many obsticales,_

_On the road of life._

_But when we're wise, we don't give up the fight._

I sat and took a few deep breathes, admiring the valley. You see my apartment wasn't in Hollywood, it was in the San Fernando Valley! (Which we had an amazing view of from Condor Studios)  
And as much as I love living in the valley, it's very smoggy and even on the clearest of nights the air still chokes you. It seemed to be that way all over Southern California, not anything like the air in good ol Wisconsin. Another reason to go back. Even after Mandy's warning I still wasn't convinced to stay, there was so much waiting for me back home! I could even start my Broadway career!

"Sweetie, I know you're considering leaving," my mom whispered walking over to me, blanket in hand, "But I wouldn't decide just yet. You have so much going for you here. Not to mention the great friends you have, Mandy is so sweet! You two could become best friends! And Tawni's.... well... Tawni. Plus Chad is in love with you, I can tell he cares a little too much about you. Do you really want to crush him by leaving? I know you miss home, I do too. But this is a once in a life time expeirence, leaving would seal your fate. Just something to think about, I'll be inside if you need me."

My mom handed me the blanket she had and headed back into the apartment. I sighed, everyone was saying to stay (minus Darren), but I still wanted to go.

My phone vibrated again. This time it was Chad.

_From: Chad  
12:34 AM_

_Sonny, I know as well as you that you want to leave, but please don't. I know you know this but... I love you, don't let Darren scare you! Please Sonny._

I pressed the button to reply, but decided against it. I guess maybe Chad, Mandy, and my mom were right. But I was too tired to think about that now, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep....


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi guys, so sorry that this chapter is so short and all but I have like no time to write it. I'm going to Downey (a city in SoCal) for this big family event tomorrow so I won't be posting anything or really be on the computer until Friday or possibley Saturday. And I'm really just so dissapointed in myself for leaving this for so long... yeah I know it's only been two days. But I feel like it's been three years!! Anyway, I hate this chapter.... basically I was stuck. I know what needs to happen yet.. I'm not sure how to get to it... I really need suggestions right now! I'm begging anyone, espcially missweird101, because she has such great ideas!!!!!**

****ATTENTION I MESSED UP: This was supposed to be dedicated to someone thing is though... I totally forgot who! I feel horrible for forgetting and almost put off posting this until I remembered or somebody told me! I have to trust that whoever it was can let me know ASAP and I will go back.. edit it into this chapter and give them the next chapter. The problem is I also have a dedication for someone and I was supposed to give them the next chapter of whatever I write so now I'm like punching myself in the face!**

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Sonny!" someone called. I lifted my head up and looked around.

All I saw was grass, an endless grass feild with a blue sky stretching farther than my eyes could see.

"Sonny!" the voice called again. I stood up from where I was sitting and walked around a bit, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Hello?" I called out. Suddenly a shadow blocked out the sun, when I turned around to see what was casting the shadow....

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _My alarm clock sounded. I groaned and crashed my hand down onto the sleep button.

"Mmm what time is it?" I mumbled rolling over onto my side and opening my eyes the tinniest crack. I literally screamed, Mandy was staring right back at me.

"Sorry," she sang walking to the end of my bed. "Someone's a heavy sleeper."

I pushed myself up onto my elbows as I watched her every move. She was rolling up the sleeping bag I'd given her, then she proceeded to take the air out of the air mattress.

"Well you had two people calling your name and banging pots and pans, to top it off your alarm clock was beeping full blast. It's a quarter past noon," she said absentmindedly, as she struggled to push the sleeping bag into the carrier bag it came in.

"And your mom carried you back to your bed at about two in the morning, where were you?" she asked throwing the sleeping bag on the floor in frustration. It unrolled and Mandy groaned bending over to roll it up again.

I flopped back onto my pillow and groaned, when I was about to stand up my phone began to Moo. I looked at the screen. _1 New Message From: Marshal_

_From: Chad  
12:17 PM_

_Get to the studios now! Somebody's been on the set while we were gone..._

* * *

**dun Dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, like I said sorry it's sooooo short, I'll write more and repost it ASAP. I just couldn't leave you hanging like that.**


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N: Whooo!! A new chapter? Yes, yes it's true. Sorry to dissapoint with the length but I really don't have much time to write this story. If I get an idea for a one-shot or another story I write it... so I haven't been writing this! Plus well this plot seems unorigional to me, which makes me upset. But oh whatever.

I messed up in the last chapter, I said new message from marshal and then said from Chad... the message was supposed to be from Marshal!! Sowwy :(

**Disclaimer: ~witty remark about how I don't own Sonny With A Chance~**

**PS: who just loves these ~ symbols. they are so pretty **

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Mandy, we, er... we have to get to the studios! Fast!" I yelled getting out of bed and rushing around to find suitable clothing.

Confused, Mandy walked over to my bed and picked up my cell phone. When she saw the messages, she stopped.

"Sonny, you don't think..." she asked.

"What are you- oh.." I replied, realizing what she meant, "I.. maybe."

After an awkard moment of complete stillness we rushed out of my apartment and down to my pickup truck, without changing out of our pajamas.

I literally floored the gas pedal until we reached The Studios. When we finally stopped moving, I was surprised not to hear police sirens.

"Sonny," Mandy spoke softly, "I should go first, just in case it was...."

I nodded. I liked the fact that Mandy seemed to understand me in a way Tawni never did. She was like Lucy, boy how I missed Lucy.

A few moments passed and Mandy didn't come out. I was about to get out of the car when...

"Sonny, so nice to see you," a familiar voice said.

I stiffened and locked the car doors, but I wasn't quick enough.

"Trying to lock 'ol Darren out of the car?" he smirked as he took my hand in his.

I roughly pulled away and unlocked the car door, getting out as fast as I could.

He proceeded to do the same.

"Sonny, come on don't run," Darren persisted grabbing my wrist.

This time when I tried to pull away, I couldn't.

I breathed out, trying to calm myself before I punched him.

"Darren. Let. Me. Go," I seethed.

He shook with a fake laughter. "Nope, sorry. That wouldn't be any fun now would it?" he asked.

I didn't reply. "Someone's been on my set, please let me find out who it is," I tried.

"Silly Sonny, that was me! I stole Marshal's phone, how else would I get you here?" he chuckled.

He shook his head as he lead me past the Studios to a chain of stores. One shop didn't have a sign, that's the one we went in.

I expected to see the usual, grey walls and a grey ceiling and cement floor. One door leading to the back and an empty cashier shelf. It was basically that, but the walls were bright orange.

"Um Darren," I said, trying not to laugh, "Bright orange?"

He shrugged, but didn't let go of my wrists. "My sister decorated," he stated matter-of-factly.

As I predicted he lead me through the door into a small room. The lights were off.

"Enjoy your stay, Princess Sonny," he smirked as he flipped the lights on and closed the door in one motion.

I looked around the room, rubbing my soar wrists.

"Hey Sonny," a groggy voice said.

I looked down to see Chad, laying on the ground rubbig his head like he had a headache.

"How did he get you?" I asked

"He um... toldmethatyouwere hmmmm," Chad said, purposely not answering.

"What?" I teased slightly.

"He told me that you were in trouble," he said, "And I rushed in and he hit me on the head with a glass vase."

"Why couldn't you just say that?" I asked as I sat next to him on the floor.

He looked at the ground. "I don't know.. I was scared for my reputation," he sighed, "I knew rushing to save a girl was against the CDC code, but I had to do it. For you."

I smiled, amazed at how cheesy he could be. "Chad, almost everything you've ever done for me goes against the 'CDC' code," I smiled leaning into his sighed. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know," he said, "The things we do for love."

I playfully slapped his arm. "What was that for?" he asked.

I looked up at him and smiled. "For being cheesy," I giggled. I was happy to just sit there with him, even if we were being trapped inside a small room against our will.

Chad's POV

I smiled down at the girl sleeping in my arms. Sonny had fallen asleep, even when we could be in danger! I was amazed at how comfortable she was.

"Hmmm," she said, stirring from her sleep, "How long was I out?"

My smile faltered, "I don't know, maybe five hours," I said realizing just how long we'd been in here.

She sat up and stretched. "Oh," she said, "Well we should try and get out of here."

"I know!" I yelled standing up and accidently knocking over Sonny, "We can call for- never mind."

Sonny looked at my curiously. "What?" she asked, "We can call for what?"

"I was going to say help, but that jerk stole my phone," I said, steaming wtih anger at this boy. He was oddly similiar to James Conroy.

"I have mine," she stated. Which made me feel dumb.

She took her pink Sony Ericsson out of her pocket and looked at the screen. "Oh I got a message," she mused placing it to her ear.

After a few moments, she dropped the phone.

"Oh no," she said, "Mandy's in the hospital! Apparently Darren rigged the set with traps!"

I knew I looked like a tomato from the anger I felt towards this guy, but I could only imagine how much redder it would get if...

"My phone's been dissconnected."


End file.
